All That I've Got
by IrIsH-cHiCk213
Summary: This is just a oneshot. Jacob's POV. Edward-Bella with implied Jacob-Bella. Songfic. Song: All That I've Got by The Used. I don't own Twilight or The Used. Please R&R.


Twilight One shot  
Edward-Bella  
Implied Jacob-Bella  
Song: All That I've Got  
Artist: The Used

**A/N: This has an excerpt from Eclipse that I used for Jacob's flashback. I changed it to Jacob's POV and made some of the sentences different. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ECLIPSE. THEY BELONG SOLEY TO STEPHENIE MEYER. Please R&R. Thank you.**

Jacob's POV

I watched as they danced. She looked…so happy. As they slowly spun in circles on the dance floor while all their guests watched, I knew this was how it was supposed to happen. No matter how much I had wanted her to be mine, I knew long ago she'd made her decision. I continued to watch him twirl her about as my mind wandered. I thought about every memory I'd ever made with her. Walking along the La Push beach. Sitting in my garage, drinking warm sodas. Teaching her how to ride a motorcycle on the reservation. That was probably not the best idea for Bella, but I was willing to do whatever I could to make her happy. Those were, without a doubt, the happiest and best times of my life. And although I knew those days were gone and never to come back again, I was somehow alright with everything. Okay, not everything. After all, the girl I was in love with was now married to a blood-sucking leech who was going to literally suck the life out of her. I had to fight back the urge to howl at the thought. I'd not yet phased into my human form. I wasn't ready for that. When I was in my wolf form, I could let my animal instincts take over and I didn't have to think much.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me  
__Off guard, red handed  
__Now I'm far from lonely  
__Asleep I still see you lying next to me  
__So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.._

My mind continued to wander to more recent memories of Bella and I. More specifically, right before the battle with the army of newborn vampires. There we stood in the small clearing we'd used for a campsite the night before. I remember so vividly the way she begged me not to go. To just stay with her.

_flashback  
"Stay," she begged. I thought about it, but shook my head.  
"No. I'm going." I paused. "But I could leave it to fate." She looked at me as though I was crazy.  
"What do you mean?" she finally choked out.  
"I don't have to do anything deliberate-I could just do my best for my pack and let what happens happen." I shrugged, looking indifferent. "If you could convince me that you really did want me to come back-more than you wanted to do the selfless thing."  
"How?" she asked.  
"You could ask me," I suggested.  
"Come back," she whispered.  
I shook my head again, smiling. "That's not what I'm talking about." It took her a second to grasp what I was saying, and while I let it click in her head, I just looked at her. I was almost sure that she'd have the reaction I wanted. And even though I thought I was prepared, her next words shocked me.  
"Will you kiss me, Jacob?"  
My eyes widened, then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing."  
"Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back."  
I hesitated where I stood in the shadow of the trees, warring with myself. I turned the top half of my body away from her, but my feet stayed planted where they were. Then I took one step toward her. The top half of my body turned back to face her, my eyes full of doubt. She stared back at me. Then I quickly closed the distance between us. She held very still, eyes closed, fingers curled up into fists at her sides. My hands caught her face and my lips found hers eagerly, almost violently.  
end flashback  
__  
_At first I'd thought it was a trick. But then I decided that there was no better way for me to make her realize that she was in love with me as well as with Edward. So I did as she asked of me. I took three long strides and closed the distance between us. And although she didn't respond at first, I knew this was the only way. So I persisted. Well now…look where that got me. Yes, Bella had realized that she was, in fact, in love with me. And she knew that if she decided that she wanted me instead, our life together would be perfect. But, as she said later that day, when she thought I had already gone, she knew who she couldn't live without. And it wasn't me.

_I need something else  
__Would someone please just give me  
__Hit me, knock me out  
__And let me go back to sleep  
__I can laugh  
__All I want inside I still am empty  
__So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._

I couldn't control myself as I let the agony rip through my body and out my throat in the form of a loud howl that seemed to last forever. She was to marry Edward Cullen. Her decision was made. I'd lost.  
So now here we are. I decided that it was time for me to make my presence known, as I had told Edward I would at some point this evening. I phased quickly, wanting nothing more than to see 'my' Bella one last time before she was no longer the girl I'd fallen for. I pulled on the semi-formal attire I'd brought with me and let myself walk into the range of Edward's mind. _'I'm here blood-sucker. Let's get this over with, shall we?'_ I thought, not entirely to myself. I saw Edward look in my direction briefly before nodding at me, then whisper something to his new wife. I'd told myself a thousand times that I was doing this for Bella. I knew she didn't want me out of her life, so this was my gift to her. After all, as far as anyone else knew, I'd been gone since the day of the attack, after I knew she was safe and it was over.

_I'll be just fine  
__Pretending I'm not  
__I'm far from lonely  
__And it's all that I've got  
__I'll be just fine  
__Pretending I'm not  
__I'm far from lonely  
__And it's all that I've got_

Bella looked absolutely beautiful. It knocked the breath right out of me every time I looked at her. So happy…practically glowing. '_This is how it's meant to be.'_ I kept telling myself. Because, really, all I ever wanted was her happiness. And, even though I knew she would be happy with Edward forever, I still thought she would be happier with me. But I'd fought as long as I could. Until the absolute last second. But so had he. I suppose the better man won. I chuckled bitterly at how loosely I used the term 'better man'. But this little feud I had with Edward was no longer relevant. Tonight was, after all, for Bella. Not him, and not I. So I waited for her to finally find me behind the Cullen residence where I stayed hidden in the shadows. Edward gave us our time, letting me hold her one last time before she was no longer human. We danced, talked, laughed…and for a minute, I completely forgot that this was her wedding reception. It was Jake and Bella…like old times. But after a few more minutes passed, I knew it was time to return her to her new husband so they could go back to their guests. I said one last goodbye, and then I watched her leave. As I watched her retreating form, every memory of Bella ran through my head at once, blurring together, and I had to take a moment to compose myself before I, too, could leave.

_I guess, I remember every glance you shot me  
__Un-harmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat  
I squoze so hardI stopped your heart from beating  
So deep that I didn't even scream fuck me, I.._

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
__I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

'_Goodbye, Bells.'_ I thought right before I phased back to my wolf form and ran back to La Push.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used. Also, I don't own The Used or the lyrics used in the story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
